Conventionally, a starting control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle is known in which, in a hybrid vehicle with a clutch disposed between an engine and a motor/generator, a driving force of the motor/generator is input to an engine in the clutch engaged state to start the engine (for example, Patent Document 1).
In such a hybrid vehicle, the engagement of the clutch is generally performed by the hydraulic fluid supplied from the mechanical oil pump which in turn is driven by rotation of the motor/generator (for example, Patent Document 2).